The disclosed embodiments relate to an accessory for a wearable computer. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to an accessory that operates as a supplemental power storage for a wearable computer.
The use of mobile computers has become commonplace. Such mobile computers are now being configured to be wearable on a user. For example, a mobile computing device may be wearable as a pair of glasses or as a wrist watch.
While the concept of having a computer, electronic device or computing device which is worn is appealing, actually using the wearable device presents numerous challenges. Once such challenge is that wearable computing devices are typically battery powered and thus suffer from having a short battery life. This limits the functionality of the wearable computing device because the device can be used only periodically, or runs out of power after only a short time of continual use.
One proposal is to simply increase the size of the battery in the device, but this adds weight to the wearable computing device, which in turn may make the device unusably large and heavy, such that it may no longer be wearable. This will discourage use of the computing device and takes away from the benefits of the device.
To overcome these drawbacks and provide additional benefits, an accessory for a wearable computer is disclosed.